stardust_swgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mos Enjoyable
Mos Enjoyable is a player city created in the month of February 2019 by former players from the Bloodfin server on live. It was founded and designed by Ypa. Some decorations were given to the cause by Showme of TerCo Industries. It features a symmetrical design and as of the time of this writing has approximately 20-25 residents. It features the full range of city functions with the inclusion of a well placed shuttleport near the central nexus of the city with a great vista of the town hall area as well as the associated mall and cantina. Mos Enjoyable welcomes all and its residents while they have their own faction allegiances and ideas, the town itself remains firmly neutral. It also is listed as a "research center" providing a bonus to crafters in the city. Its placement was chosen as a very nice jumping off point for the krayt dragon graveyard POI as well as the nice vista of the Dune Sea. It can be used as a long term home and base of operations for any who choose to be there or as a good place to start a new character as the missions available in the area vary from easy to difficult and can help take you from a novice to whatever profession you desire. The city features a fully functioning cantina "The Krayt Escape" as well as a well stocked and diversified "mall" (accepting applications for new vendors all the time). Stop on by and see the dance styling of "Dance Macabre" she might not look like much but she will touch you in all the right spots. You also could enjoy the music of "Sensual Healing", the red skinned twilek female that might have some relation to a certain group of matching surveyors seen around the city known as the "Tiddy sisters". Doctor Buffs are also available via a buff bot, for a minor fee you could find yourself feeling better than ever and being able to tackle whatever you find out in the galaxy. If you're interested in making this player city your home feel free to contact "Ypa" via the in game mail system and there are many open houses available for you to pick from that are already placed and awaiting immediate move in to the new resident. Current residents of note: Ypa (Mayor/founder) Ypa, the master of the unusual approach. He can take any build he chooses and turns it into a force to be dealt with. You might just find yourself at the business end of an army of creatures if his BH picks up you're contract... You might find yourself at the mercy of the Shogun of length "Long Larry". A true interstellar man of mystery. Tersidre: (Owner and operator of TerCo Industries) As of this writing "Showme" is the primary distributor of droid and droid related technologies. He also provides a wealth of various structures and decorations. TerCo Industries has also recently acquired a Master Armorsmith / Armor Weaver and production is currently in progress to compete on that market as well. Last but not least the terror duo of Tersidre and Stryder. Tersidre the beast mode TKM oriented mega tank. Stryder the edgiest sith you've ever laid eyes on. They both aspire to dominate the individual kingdoms and represent the full force of the wrath of the Imperial side of things. Akiva: Little is known of akiva.. other then a possible relation to Krovax the baron of hatred. Stick around the streets of ME long enough and you just might see one of these demons walking through the streets. While generally friendly to be approached he will not hesitate to gut you and wear your ass as a hat. What is known of the operators of these terrors is just whispered rumors of viking yore. Something about a giant with a beard of fire. Its best to just be on his good side. (screen shots and further details to be added later)